


I'll Always Be There for You

by PsylanceSimons



Series: Venting [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsylanceSimons/pseuds/PsylanceSimons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise knows Kasamatsu so well they hardly need words to know what the other is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Be There for You

Kise thought Kuroko was bad with crowds whenever he took him out. Kuroko wouldn’t attempt to talk to anyone because they always forgot his existence, and that was fine. But Kasamatsu was somehow worse than Kuroko. Kasamatsu wasn’t invisible like Kuroko was. Kasamatsu was so noticeable – completely and entirely – and that was supposedly his downfall. 

Kasamatsu wasn’t charismatic. Kasamatsu wasn’t sociable. Kasamatsu wasn’t like Kise who could talk to anyone. 

Kasamatsu was awkward. Kasamatsu was not good around people he didn’t know. 

So when someone invited Kasamatsu to a party of sorts, Kise stepped in and said, “Oh, sorry, he’s hanging out with me tonight. Sorry.”

He slung his arm around Kasamatsu protectively to make a point. He didn’t care how he came off to people. No one else mattered right now but Kasamatsu. He knew Kasamatsu like the back of his hand. He knew when he was uncomfortable, and right now he was incredibly so. He knew Kasamatsu wouldn’t refuse one of his friends. He would go, and he would be miserable. Kise wouldn’t know if he could save him there, so he would save him now. 

Kise gave his friends an icy glare and told them they had somewhere to be. That was a lie. They didn’t really have anywhere to go. Kise didn’t even know where he was headed when he turned around with Kasamatsu at his side, but he knew he just didn’t want those guys to be near Kasamatsu. 

Kise knew he didn’t really have a place in saying things for him, but he knew – he just knew. He knew dragging Kasamatsu away was the right thing to do. 

They didn’t get far when Kasamatsu gripped the hand that was on his shoulder. He wasn’t looking at Kise. His face was dusted with pink and his eyebrows were drawn especially close. He looked agitated. 

Was he mad at Kise?

No he couldn’t be. Could he?

Kise was worried he had done something wrong – it was incredibly unlikely, he knew Kasamatsu so well, too well – but the hand on top of his tightened. 

Kasamatsu wasn’t going to say it. Kise knew he couldn’t say it. He knew he was too un-charismatic, too un-sociable, too awkward to say anything. But that was fine. Kise knew. The gesture spoke a million words. 

Kise pulled Kasamatsu impossibly closer. He wanted to show that he understood with his actions too. 

He knew Kasamatsu too well. He knew this was all he needed. He knew he didn’t need too many friends to be happy. He knew the little things would be satisfying enough.   
He knew Kasamatsu like the back of his hand. 

He also knew Kasamatsu knew Kise just as well. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Kise muttered as they continued to walk.


End file.
